FF12: Trilobal Quest
by Storyteller of Ivalice
Summary: Previously The War of The Thrones. Our heroes must battle to save Ivalice once again. Larsacentric. CHs 1 & 2 UP. SLOWUPDATING AS IT IS LENGTHY. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Birthday Present**

PLEASE HACK, SLASH AND ABUSE MY EFFORTS; FIRST TIME FANFIC WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED ALWAYS.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR FINAL FANTASY RELATED MATERIAL. CUSTOM CONTENT MY OWN.**

A period of calm befell Ivalice after the succession of the new Emperor of Arcadia, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, and the succession of the new Queen of Dalmasca, Ashelia B'Nargin.

Rozarria remained silent in disarray as their throne sat in disorder. The Rozarrian King had passed away, and Al-Cid Margrace assumed the role, but found the reality of ruling such a country too intricate. Aside of this outstanding, Ivalice was at last at peace.

The Sky Pirates, Balthier and Fran, recruited Vaan and Penelo aboard the Strahl to journey to places anew and seek only the best treasures Ivalice had to offer. And as Larsa's 18th birthday approached, they were out hunting for a present.



In Archades, inside House Solidor, the young Emperor was oblivious to the fact that his 18th birthday was being planned under his very nose. Larsa was taller, but had changed very little over the years. His Aide, the Judge Ffigarro Rokszah, at his side in place of Judge Basch Gabranth who was away on business in Dalmasca, remained with him by his side. Larsa had now been the Emperor for nearly six years. Still sporting an outfit much similar to what he wore when he was twelve, but in delicate creams, rich crimsons and boldest blues with the addition of the Archadian Crest on the upper sleeving of his garments and also baring an open white overcoat, sleeveless and at a length just past his knees with the blue snaked crest on the back, Larsa appeared more grown up. His hair remained the same; his youthful appearance hardly changed with the exception of the first faint signs of stubble. Larsa was much more of a man than he knew. Though deep down he experienced a feeling, which plundered his thoughts for some time. The feeling of loneliness and the longing for freedom. But he knew it was quite impossible to act upon these, for his duties always came first and his personal life always to one side.

Judge Rokszah entered, wearing a Judge's attire. The full body armour in burnished silver and ivory, with a black cape attached to the shoulders. He had donned the armour of the late Judge Ghis, sporting the red coloured pants and wrists befitting the cream of his exposed shirt sleeves, the shoulder armour with its intricate feather detail fanning out, the small kneecaps attached to the royal red pants, matching the shin guards of his near black boots and gloves. He carried his hammerhead helmet in his right arm. He was a middle-aged gentleman; short, slicked silver hair and strained green eyes. He appeared wise in his complexion, wearing a silver grey moustache with notable stubble across his face. Deep wrinkles suggested he had seen much of Ivalice.

He presented His Excellency with much documentation to sign in his Study, as his subjects proceeded in finalising for tonight's ball in confidence. Larsa's Study was decorated with a mixture of mahogany and sandalwood panelling. Signs of greenery stood in the four corners of the room. Rows of books plagued the walls, allowing only the windows their space. The floor was terracotta stone. Standing on this expensive ground, there was a light coloured wood desk opposite the entering sandalwood door. Complete with a chair donning a crimson cushion and high green panelled back, Larsa was sat at the desk, busy with an array of documents scattered on its surface. It dismayed him when Judge Rokszah laid out further documents for signing to his already colossal pile. As Larsa sat with documents in hand, he pulled his quill from the inkwell of his desk. It was here that Judge Rokszah had to ask the question.

"Is Your Excellency troubled?" Rokszah queried, rubbing his stubbly chin with his left thumb and forefinger, "Our young Emperor is not normally so concealed."

Larsa looked up at the Judge, and sighed. He put down his quill, and left the seat of his desk. He began to wander the room in discontentment.

"I'm missing something," Larsa admitted, staring out of the nearby window. His voice had deepened over the years, yet it was clear that there was still a boyish element to his tone, "Something important in my life. It troubles me to know that I wish for something I know I cannot have."

"Your Excellency knew that Archadia came with much responsibility," Rokszah reasoned, setting his helmet down on Larsa's desk. Larsa sat down at his untidy desk once more, and rested his head in his left hand, "To question this now would mean that Archadia is without the love of her Emperor."

"To question this now would mean that I assumed the role for the wrong reasons," Larsa worried. The Judge let out an anxious grunt, "I would not abandon my duty, nor would I give up on Archadia. In spite of this, I feel that there are things which I have not yet accomplished outside the role of Emperor."

"Sire," The Judge sighed, advancing towards the Emperor in his seat, "The role of Emperor befits you perfectly. There was no other who could assume it as you have done. Should you consider it a burden now, then the Senators would question your ability to govern our country, as they did so with your late brother."

"I need no reminders," Larsa replied, standing up from his seated position. He paced himself towards another window, peering out to the bustling streets of Archades, observing the free roam of the Archadian civilians, "You know as well as I do what my brother set out to accomplish. My interests lie only in what is best for Archades and her people. Some days I feel I need room to breathe. Other days I feel I can take on the whole world, and then the rest of the time," Larsa sighed and turned to face Rokszah with a sombre expression, "I yearn for freedom from it all."

"It is only human to have doubts, Sire," He assured the young Emperor, "Pray, retire to your chamber. Your presence will be required this evening with the Senate."



Later that evening, the surprise ball for Larsa's birthday was underway in the Banqueting Hall and everyone was enjoying themselves. The Hall was decorated with vast banqueting cream-clothed tables with beautiful flower arrangements and green high-back chairs. Streamers decorated the oak-coloured panelled walls. The warm stone floor polished to a high definition sheen. Being the guest of honour, Larsa lavished in the attention, and just to keep Penelo sweet, he tossed her some flowers from one of the tables. She giggled and commented how typical he was. Penelo looked even more lovely with every day. Her dazzling hazel eyes sparkled, her blonde hair had grown longer, and she had kept it plaited even to this day. Still sporting her striking red dancer's pants with their delicate gold detail and dark grey vest top with its white collar and matching wrist wear on her right hand, she looked every inch a lady. With her gold coloured shoes to match a dainty pendant she wore, Penelo enjoyed the company of her old comrades.

With all of the guests present, Larsa asked for everyone's attention by sounding his glass with a silver spoon, tapping its body gently to attract the attention of his guests. Everyone settled in silence, and he began to make a speech.

"I would like to say thank you to everyone for preparing this superb event for me," He said, smiling at his Judges and loyal subjects. He also glanced over at Penelo. He had a feeling she had a part to play, "Thank you to everyone for attending tonight, especially to my most treasured friends, whose efforts in making Ivalice a peaceful place have not been forgotten. I therefore raise a toast."

Everyone in the hall raised their glasses in unison, as Larsa continued.

"A toast, to the heroes of Ivalice," Larsa celebrated, and the whole room toasted to Larsa's friends – Vaan, Penelo, Balthier and Fran, "Furthermore I present their courageous leader with a most valuable gift. Vaan Ratsbane, I give you the Sword of Nabradia. For your courage and outstanding labour for maintaining peace throughout Ivalice."

Larsa was handed a weapon from Judge Rokszah, and he presented Vaan with a Nabradian Sword encrusted with fine jewels. This delighted him, and didn't hesitate to show Penelo. Vaan changed very little over the years. His dirty blonde hair was very much the same, as was his choice of attire. He still wore that mischievous grin on occasion, but even he showed signs of manhood. Light blonde stubble on his chin, and well-developed muscles on his arms and torso. Vaan had grown into a strong-looking man. Larsa was then given many birthday presents by members of the Senate, who had also attended the celebration, Judges and many of the guests. One in particular proved curious to him. He opened a small mahogany-coloured box. Inside, amass its royal red cushioning, sat a platinum ring set with a large and fine princess cut diamond. Larsa's eyes widened in disbelief. He became inadequately perturbed.

"An engagement ring?" He queried, looking at the jewel in its box. It was a gift from one of the Senators, Yumeron. After the disbandment of the old Senate, Larsa employed new members to replace them, ensuring that they were trustworthy and loyal to his cause. Larsa turned to him, "Pray, tell me why I need this?"

"Your Excellency will need a good quality ring to present to his future bride," Yumeron said. Larsa pulled a perplexed face, and the whole room laughed. Rokszah placed a friendly hand to the Emperor's shoulder in jest, as did the Senator Yumeron. Larsa sighed in relief, and revealed a smirk across his reassured face. Attaching the box to his belt and concealing it under his shirt, the music then began in the background, and people started to choose their dance partners. Larsa approached Penelo, leaving some of his presents unopened and paired with her. Larsa steadied a hand on the girl's hip and took her right hand with his left. As they danced in the style of ballroom, they talked.

"I'm glad you came," He told her, "I have been receiving your letters, but I can never find the time to write back. Such other duties, I'm afraid I must put first."

"It's OK," Penelo said, smiling at him as they danced in time to the music, "I know how hard it must be to govern a whole continent. I have some news for you though. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh?" Larsa said with curiosity in his expression, "And what would that be?"

"Well," Penelo explained, "It's about me and Vaan. We've become an item."

"Penelo, that's wonderful!" Larsa stated joyously, "I guess this means I will have to have the dressmaker here to fit me a suit for your wedding?"

"Oh, you're awful!" Penelo laughed, "But I wanted to tell you that, you're a great friend. I hope we can still be friends. I kinda think of you as the little brother I never had."

"Thank you," Larsa chuckled, "I will not hide the truth from you when I say that I did think of you on a different level. However, it was obvious to me that you were closer to Vaan, since we really did not know each other that well, and I was only twelve years old."

"Well, you were cute at that age!" Penelo joked. Larsa gasped humorously, and he pinched her arm good-naturedly. He looked around him, observing the actions of the other guests. He decided to interact, for the sake of his majestic reputation.

"I must take my leave to speak with the other guests," Larsa said, ending their dance and bowing respectfully, "Will you excuse me, _big sister_?"

Penelo nodded, and Larsa left her to speak with some of the nobles. The guests danced throughout the night, and as Larsa networked with his guests, he couldn't help but notice Balthier having some luck with a group of regal ladies. Balthier remained the same. The tightest black leather pants that any Hume could get his hands on, with his golden waistcoat and pirate style shirt. Larsa couldn't help but feel covetous, and so he decided to retire to his private chamber for the rest of the evening.



On his arrival to his private chamber within House Solidor, Larsa sat down on his bed to reflect on the night. His chamber was roomy, with a super king-size four-poster bed draped in green satin throws. The cushions wearing the crest of the house. The intricate detail highlighted in a brass colour. Portraits of his family hung on the royal blue voile draped beech-coloured panelled walls. The floor was terracotta stone. Its large windows decorated with voiles and heavy wine and emerald curtains. Just as the Emperor was about to settle for the night, he heard some commotion outside of his door. One of his other appointed Judges, Judge Heisler, hammered the door, and then proceeded to burst in with urgent news. Heisler was a young looking man in his twenties, sporting the Judge Magister armour of the late Judge Bergan. Also baring a black cape with blood-red pattern, he carried his crown-shaped helmet in his left hand. Heavily armoured all over, the only sign of a weak spot was the inner leg area to his groin, where his navy coloured pants were exposed. Wine coloured fasteners held his armour together at the wrists, shoulders, legs and with the addition of a wine and armour belt at the waist. His arms and legs heavily plated, and his feet protected with weighty-looking boots. Every inch of him was protected. Even his collar was fashioned to protect his vital wind pipes. Upon his entry, the horror in his face spoke volumes as Larsa observed as he stood to greet him.

"Sire! Your pardon if I may," Heisler shrieked, saluting to His Excellency, "We have received word from Rozarria! The life of Al-Cid Margrace has been taken! The Margrace family also followed suit!"

Understandably, Larsa was shocked by the news, as he and Al-Cid were close. He gasped. His eyes widened in alarm. He became speechless. Larsa could not contemplate on who would want to take the life of the Rozarrian Prince or his family, or upset the balance of peace for that matter. He was one of the only remaining Margrace members left, after the death of the late Halhonas some four years ago. Whatever the case, it had to be investigated. Larsa straightened his face, casting his personal feelings aside for a moment to address his Judge Magister, who awaited his instruction.

"Judge Heisler, I give you authority to take charge of this matter and investigate immediately," Larsa instructed, "Send directive to Judge B'Egnan to send word to Dalmasca at once!"

Heisler complied, saluting the Emperor and left the chamber in a hurry. Larsa was still beside himself with distress. Although he had given instructions to his trusted Judge Magisters, he was sure he could do more. He decided to consult his trusted allies, so he exited his private chambers to find Vaan. Running through the oak and cream panelled corridors in a fluster, he made his exit from House Solidor from a passage onto the Highgarden Terrace in the city of Archades. He collared Vaan before he had chance to leave.

"Vaan, thank the Gods you're still here!" Larsa exclaimed. Vaan advanced towards the worried Emperor. It was clear to him that all was not well.

"What is it?" Vaan enquired, concerned, "Something wrong?"

"I've received word that Al-Cid Margrace has had his life taken," Larsa informed him, sending Vaan's jaw towards the floor like a kick in the teeth, "The Margrace family followed. They are no more. I beg you, grant me one favour and accompany Judge B'Egnan to Dalmasca from House Solidor. See that the Queen is safe, and pass on word."

Vaan agreed and hurried to accompany B'Egnan. He left Larsa in his thoughts. The Emperor's head was plagued with many nightmares and visions. Joining his hands in an unnerved fashion, Larsa began to make his way back to his estate.



Towards midnight, when the ball had ended in House Solidor and everyone had retired, Larsa was still awake in his private chamber with concern.

_Will I be next?_ He wondered, _Will I be assigned an assassin to follow suit in close friend's footsteps? Who would want to disrupt the peace that has been welcomed so by Ivalice?_

He became lost in his thoughts for a moment longer. He then decided to investigate as much as he could for himself. But first thing was first. He would have to get past the Imperial Soldiers unseen. The solution was simple – disguise! He got his hands on some wayfarer clothes from his commode, and dressed as the known commoner of Archades. Wearing black pants, a white Kilimweave Shirt with a forest green sleeveless vest, and neat black boots, he grabbed a brown leather sack from his bedside. Pulling out a Topkapi Hat from the sack, he became Lamont.

Leaving his chambers, fixing his hair sticking out from his hat along the way, and exiting House Solidor from the twists and turns of the corridors via secret exits, he successfully made it out of the royal grounds unnoticed. His exploration into the death of a dear friend had just begun.



Larsa headed into the Imperial City at the Grand Arcade, disguised as Lamont, looking for something to give him some sort of clue as to what was afoot. He entered Tsenoble, and spotted a local drunk and decided to brave him. The drunk was slumped by the Cab Attendant, drabbling on about nothing, and swigging on a bottle half full of an odd-coloured liquid. Larsa approached the man with a cautious nature.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Larsa began. The drunk gave him an evil glare.

"Ar?" He shouted, staggering Larsa and provoking him to back away, "Ya mek me sick, yow do! Yow think yer can cum up ta me an ask me ennythink ya want ta! Bluddy nobles, yow oughta do us all a faevour an sod off back ta bluddy Rozarria!"

The drunk babbled on. Larsa decide to leave him be. He was not going to progress very far with him. He nodded to the Cab Attendant, and climbed inside the Air Cab, heading on into Nilbasse. Exiting the Cab, he came across an old woman. A frail looking thing. Tall and willowy with fine grey hair, wearing a violet coloured shawl and bluish cloak. Larsa decided to approach her.

"Pardon me," Larsa spoke. The old woman turned to face him with a smile, "I wondered if you had heard of events developing in Rozarria recently?"

"Ooh, you haven't heard then?" She responded, flabbergasted, "There had been mysterious men prowling around Archades and Rozarria for some time now, you know. Shady looking so and so's, they are. There be mutterings in Old Archades about them."

_Could this have something to do with Al-Cid?_ Larsa thinks, with a hand to his chin, stroking it in his contemplation. But his attentions were soon redirected as he heard a call for help coming from Old Archades in the distance. He decided to follow the sound of the call to investigate.

Larsa spotted two young boys in the damp and cold Alley of Muted Sighs of Old Archades, running away in fright calling for help. One blonde haired boy with shaggy hair, donning a native style headband and armbands. Wearing a long, sleeveless scarlet and zest-coloured overcoat fastened with three gold chains on the upper, exposing his vest underneath. Its length down to his ankles. Leather pants in the colour of burnt umber, and matching elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots in brown and white. He ran with one smaller brown haired boy. The littler one of the two, he wore a baby blue scarf around his throat. His hair neat though somewhat ruffled. He sported an elbow-length sleeved coat made of Wyvern skin, in an array of blacks and reds in colour. It covered the lower part of his stumpy child legs. His navy and garnet coloured boots covering his lower legs, he tried to keep up with his bigger brother. Larsa ran after them, and caught them up before they could leave the area. They called out in fright, believing that Larsa was their enemy.

"Do not be alarmed," Larsa assured them, raising his hands in a conceded manner, "I wish to help you. What is the matter?"

"Our sister!" The eldest boy exclaimed, pointing to back where they had come from, "A Zu's got her! We tried to help her, but that thing took a dive on us!"

"She's in troububble!" The littlest boy wailed, flailing his arms in the air, "Please, will you help her, Mister?"

"Lead me to her," Larsa demanded, "I will help you to free her!"

The boys nod thankfully, and they run back in the direction that they came from. Larsa following closely behind. Journeying through the sleeping slums of Old Archades, they reach the outskirts of the Imperial City. Sure enough, Larsa sees the large black bird Zu, holding a young woman by its claws, trying its hardest to grab her head with its large and sharp beak. Dark brown hair in a plaited pigtail resting on her left shoulder, a fringe sweeping left of her forehead also with a sun-kissed blonde streak, wearing a white commoner blouse tied with wine coloured leather on its sleeves, and a royal blue, gold embroidered corset. Her wayfarer pants were plum with essence of brown on the knee areas and buckle straps. Her white boots with their intricate colour detail looked new. She appeared to be noble looking, but it didn't appear that she was totally helpless. She made attempts to get herself free with a staff.

_I'm not armed,_ Larsa thought, _but I cannot let this girl be subjected to the claws of this fiend!_

Larsa readied for combat bare-handed. The boys, concerned for their sister, decided to give him a hand. The Zu spotted the group, and with its prey in its claws it swooped down for an attack. Larsa collared its free foot, and sunk his teeth deep into its flesh. Screeching out in discomfort, the two boys latched on to its other foot, and tried to help their sister free. Without warning, the Zu left the ground with the three holding on for dear life. Larsa bit into the fiend's clawed foot once more, prompting it to screech out further. Eventually the Zu shook the three boys off, falling to the cold and damp ground on their backs. Dropping its prey as it decided to flee, she landed on Larsa's front with a thud. His hat flying off. Her staff bouncing on the ground until it became still. The boys shot up and ran to her. Larsa lifted his head to address the girl. She raised hers to look at him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm OK," She replied. She appeared to have a somewhat Rabanastran accent entwined with another native tone, though it was clear that she was not from Rabanastre, "But I'd like to know where that Zu came from. Old Archades doesn't see many of them."

"She's right," The youngest boy commented, "There are some weird things happenin' around here. Monsters appearin' outta nowhere, people looking shifty-like….super-spicious if you ask me!"

Helping himself from the ground, Larsa aided the girl onto her feet at the same time. Taking her hands, he pulled her to stand. She stumbled briefly, and Larsa found himself catching her by her waist. For a moment, they gazed at each other as her hands rested against his arms. They both smiled and recollected themselves after releasing one another. But looking at the stranger's face prompted the girl to realise exactly who she was addressing.

"Wait a second," She gasped, "That face! You're the-!"

"No, please!" Larsa panicked, pleading with the girl, "Do not say aloud! I beg you, my identity must remain anonymous outside of House Solidor!"

"Why's that?" She asked curiously, arousing her brothers' suspicions also.

"I'm supposed to be inside House Solidor," Larsa whispered to them, "But I received news of the death of a friend in Rozarria; Al-Cid Margrace. I could not sit and let my thoughts dwell, so I disguised myself to investigate the matter."

"I see," She nodded with a bold smile, "Don't worry. I won't say a word."

"I thank you," Larsa breathed, sighing with reprieve with a steady hand to his chest, "Can I ask for your names?"

"I'm Domeno!" The littlest boy responded cheerfully in a bound.

"Name's Bronin." The blonde boy replied, nodding respectfully with his arms folded. The girl pulled a wary face. She appeared slightly uncomfortable.

"And you? Please, do not be shy," Larsa assured the boys' sister, "I'm not someone likely to break my word when I say you will not be in trouble."

"I'm not the shy type, just cautious. My name's Ellice," She replied brazenly, "Ellice Zemnaru."

"Ellice," He whispered, taking her hand to shake it, "Such a lovely name for an unusual flower. You know of who I am, but I prefer to be known as Larsa."

His words drew a brief smile from her still face. Shaking her hand, Larsa's head turned upon hearing the calls of Imperials. It was time to leave.

"I must leave you," He urged, "I must return to House Solidor before dawn."

"Tink we'll ever see you again?" Little Domeno enquired bountifully. Larsa smiled.

"I hope so," He replied. Ellice advanced the Emperor, twiddling a signet ring from the middle finger of her wine gloved right hand, where she bared a gold and a silver ring. Her armguard on the right arm looking somewhat crushed and old. She removed the gold ring from her person.

"Thanks for helping me," She said, placing the ring in the palm of his left hand, "A token of my gratitude. I hope we'll see you again someday."

Larsa nodded with a smile, as Ellice took her brothers' hands and began to lead them away. Larsa looked around for Imperials, and he cautiously made his way back to House Solidor.



After getting past the Imperials again using his secret routes, he proceeded to rest in his chamber at House Solidor. Larsa removed his wayfarer clothing, and instantaneously placed them back inside the commode. After changing into his navy coloured nightclothes, he settled on his bed. He examined the signet ring given to him, and became lost in his thoughts once more.

_That girl. I wonder if I will ever see her again._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Opposites Attract**

It was morning in Archades. Larsa proceeded to tend to his duties, but he was very tired. And very distracted. At his desk in his Study, continuing to sign the numerous papers awaiting his attention, he accidentally spilled ink on an important paper for the Marquis Ondore of Bhujerba. He despaired as one of the Judges approached him, by the name of Judge Lhuban. A female Judge, bearing the armour of the late Judge Drace. She had a kindly face. Piercing blue eyes and short, curled auburn hair; far too innocent-looking to be seen wearing a Judge's attire. Though her age suggested otherwise.

"Sire, your work!" The Judge exclaimed, lending a hand to control the spillage with a handkerchief she pulled from her armoured glove. Larsa gave a deep sign, much to Lhuban's surprise. She raised a concerned eyebrow, and glanced with curious eyes.

"Excellency, if I did not know better, I would say that your mind wanders", Lhuban told him, tucking the stained handkerchief into her breast, "Tell me, what are the thoughts that plague our young Emperor's mind?"

Larsa sighed again and leaned back on his chair in a slump after putting his quill down on its surface. His expression was overcast.

"I really cannot say," Larsa replied sadly, "Lhuban, please understand. As Emperor, it is expected that I must be clear about what I should do, not what I want to do."

"Your Excellency has doubt of his duty?" She enquired. Larsa shook his head.

"No," He replied, "but I question the freedom that I am allowed. Should I not be permitted to meet and greet people, or to visit one's friends without the company of guards?"

"Sire, it is for your own protection," Lhuban reasoned, "I understand, by reason, why you express such concern, but it is the will of the Senate and of the Judges that your safety is strictly paramount."

Larsa nodded sadly, glancing down upon his gold signet ring on his right index finger. Lhuban caught a glimpse of his treasure.

"A fine jewel," the Judge commented, observing it with curious eyes, "Where did you obtain such a treasure?"

"It was a gift," Larsa smiled, as he thought about the girl whom he had met last night in Old Archades, "from someone I will never forget."



In the Royal Palace sited in Rabanastre, amidst Dalmascan territory, Vaan and Judge B'Egnan arranged an audience with Queen Ashe in the Royal Palace. The Judge, Basch Gabranth, was with Her Majesty in the Throne Room. The Queen was still vibrant, wearing her golden crown and white royal gown. It was a bright room, decorated with many portraits of the late King Raminas, and also that of her late husband, the Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia.

"We thank you for seeing us on such short notice, Your Majesty," Judge B'Egnan stated, bowing respectively. The Queen nodded in her seated position.

"I was informed that your business was one of great urgency?" Ashe enquired. B'Egnan nodded.

"Indeed," B'Egnan replied, nodding, "His Excellency was informed only the night gone that the life of Al-Cid Margrace has been taken in Rozarria. The family, too, are no more."

Ashe was astonished to learn of this development. She stood up from her throne with a dropped jaw. Stepping away from the throne, she approached the Judge and Vaan.

"How fares His Excellency?" She enquired, putting her hands together in a prayer way.

"Pretty shocked," Vaan responded inaudibly, "But he's determined to find out what happened."

"I will leave with you at once," Ashe spoke austerely, nodding to Judge Basch, "I request an immediate audience with Lord Larsa at Archades. This matter requires Dalmasca's assistance. I would ask you all to accompany me."

"It would be a great honour, Your Majesty" B'Egnan replied, nodding in acknowledgement.

"I'll go too," Vaan agreed.

"As will I," Basch complied, "We will act as your armour in this while of obscurity."

The Queen Ashe, Vaan, Basch and B'Egnan left the Royal Palace aboard the Strahl awaiting in the Aerodrome at Rabanastre, piloted by Balthier, Fran and Penelo, and made way for The Imperial City of Archades.



Later in the day at Archades, around Midlight, Larsa rested in his private chamber. Whilst staring out of the window, stretched out on his right side across his bed, he began to think about his encounter with Domeno and Bronin, and that girl. The one called Ellice.

_Why can I not peter out these reflections about her?_ He thought, _How I could abscond this place to seek her out. __I could slip out for a little while as Lamont. I could go tonight. No one would question it. If only to find her._

His thoughts became interrupted when Judge Heisler knocked on his open chamber door and entered. Bowing respectively, he approached his Emperor.

"Her Majesty the Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca requests an audience with you, Sire." Heisler stated. Larsa slid off his bed with haste, with a look of surprise on his visage.

"The Queen is here?" Larsa asked. The Judge nodded and Larsa exited with him trailing closely behind, making haste to meet her.



The Conference Hall was a large room, with vast arrays of heavy forest-coloured curtains and cream voiles. The long rectangular table bore thirty chairs, with royal red cushioning on seats and backs. Larsa congregated with Queen Ashe and his past comrades to discuss the situation of Al-Cid Margrace. The Emperor sat at the far end of the table in an Archadian crested chair. The Royal Conference seat of House Solidor, with Ashe close to him on his right, and Judge Basch to his left. After a brief introduction, Larsa revealed his feelings.

"I'm troubled by this revelation," Larsa admitted to his delegates with his palms firmly on the table, "Peace came to Ivalice almost 5 years ago, after our plight with the Judge of Wings."

"Yet still it seems that old wounds do not heal so easily," Ashe commented, provoking an uneasy grunt in Balthier's coughing. It seemed he related to her words.

"To grow and to make ones anew," Basch remarked. Larsa placed a curious hand to his chin.

"But who would open up these old wounds and why?" Larsa queried, rubbing his chin in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Vaan said, leaning forward from his chair and placing his arm across the edge of the table, "but from where I'm standing, it comes down to two things. There could be someone from Archadia who doesn't like change, or-"

"Or Archadia has a traitor in its midst," Balthier finished, taking the words out of Vaan's mouth, "which can only mean trouble for our young Emperor."

"They could have opposed the closure of the manufacture of nethicite," Fran suggested. Fran had also changed very little over the years. Still clad in the same black outfit, though her hair had become a few inches longer. Her expressionless face unchanged.

"Yes," Balthier agreed with a nod, "When all of the mines were closed off by Larsa's order only a few months ago. Quite fitting under the circumstances, eh?"

"So once again, nethicite could be a part of this," Ashe despaired. Larsa shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not convinced. There has to be more to this than nethicite," Larsa argued. He was not convinced that nethicite was a factor in Al-Cid's death.

The conference was suddenly interrupted. Upon hearing loud voices on the opposite side of the door, to Larsa's shock and surprise, he found the small boy Domeno had bolted in with Judge Rokszah tailing him.

"My Lord, forgive me," Rokszah apologised, trying to catch his breath, "He suddenly burst through. I could not catch the boy."

"Fear not. I will resolve this," Larsa nodded. He stood up and advanced towards the little boy as the delegates looked on, "Domeno, I do not appreciate being interrupted whilst I conduct an important conference. You should not have come here."

"But I had to come!" Domeno wailed. Larsa noted the look of worry on the boy's face, "I bring news! You just gotta lissena me!"

"Calm yourself," Larsa spoke softly to him, kneeling to his level, "What news is it you bring?"

"It's about that Al-Ceed guy!" Domeno informed him, trying his hardest to pronounce his words, "Ellice thinks she's onto sometink, so she's gone to Balfonheim! We tried to stop her, me and Bronin did, but she insissisted she wanted to help! I didn't want her to go by herself! She could be in troububble!"

Larsa's stomach turned. The thought of a young lady venturing off by herself seemed to disturb him. Especially her. Whatever she was thinking, whatever she could she have found that Larsa had missed, he appeared uneasy about it. He rose and began to frown. He decided to action this matter.

"Domeno, return to your brother," Larsa insisted, placing a reassuring hand to the boy's shoulder, "Stay here in Archades until I come back. I will find your sister and bring her back safely."

A pleased Domeno nodded, and scampered away to tell his brother the news. The delegates stood from their seats, wondering what had just happened. Larsa approached a begrudged Judge Rokszah.

"Have ready some fresh garments," Larsa ordered, "I go to the Port at Balfonheim."

"No, Sire," Rokszah disagreed, dead against him going, "This matter has no relevance with our investigation. It is merely a playful child's words."

"I beg to differ," Larsa protested with a stern voice and a frown, "Should he or his sister know of events relating to Al-Cid's death, then I will endeavour to pursue them! With or without your assistance!"

"If you're going, then I'll go with you," Penelo offered, advancing towards him and Rokszah positively. Vaan soon followed behind her.

"Me too," Vaan said, "We'll take care of Lord Larsa. His safety will be our responsibility."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," Balthier commented, leaving his seat and wandering over to one of the artistic paintings on show, "The Leading Man shall join you. If you think you're going to hog all the stage, then you have another think coming."

"My bow and arrow, they are yours to lend," Fran spoke, approaching Larsa, "We will see your safety is paramount. A sword must be twinned with a shield."

"Thank you all," Larsa smiled. He turned to his Judge, "Well, Rokszah? What say you?"

"Very well," Rokszah nodded, finally agreeing, "but on the condition that I also accompany Your Excellency. The Senate require you to have the protection of the Judge Magisters. I will be their representative."

Larsa nodded in agreement. He and the Judge Rokszah left the Conference Hall to ready Larsa for his journey. He would be leaving Archades shortly.



Larsa had changed into another outfit. The top remained much the same, except the replacement of his waistcoat with a striking blue Paladin's Cape, with an elaborate pattern indicating his noble status. His pants and boots differed. His pants were looser around his legs, losing the cream white cuff around the thigh area but maintaining an intricate light blue patterned design. His boots were pure brown and navy leather, tied with black cord. A proper nobleman's wayfarer footwear. He had also swapped his white gloves for brown leather ones, riding up to half of his forearms.

Upon travelling to the Sochen Cave Palace, bordering that of Archades, Larsa decided to explain to Vaan and Rokszah about how he came to meet Domeno, Bronin and Ellice when they reached Destiny's March.

"I could not allow myself to ponder my thoughts," Larsa confessed, aggravating a disgruntled grunt from Rokszah, "So I slipped out in disguise. The two boys, I encountered running away from a threat. Their sister, she was caught by a Zu. I offered my assistance and aided her free. Then, I sneaked my way back into House Solidor."

"I shall remember to keep His Excellency under lock and key during the night," Rokszah grumbled. Larsa pulled a stern face to the Judge's comment.

"You would keep me prisoner, then?" He griped, provoking an uneasy expression on Rokszah's visage, "I remind you that you are under my employment, sir. And I can easily terminate your contract should you have reservations about my intentions."

Rokszah remained silent to his words. Looking away, he sighed restlessly.

"My Lord, if I did not question such motives, I could not advise you," Rokszah reasoned, "Though being blasé would be preferred by yourself, I cannot allow it. I do not, and will not, agree with your actions, though as I have sworn fealty, it will remain in confidence."

Larsa nodded happily, signifying his gratitude to the Judge as the group continued to travel on through the Sochen Cave Palace.

After some trailing, the group arrived at the Tchita Uplands. Approaching The Highlands, the party stopped. They noticed signs of fresh blood on their path. Larsa became concerned. Balthier decided to examine their finding. Advancing forward to the red spatters, he crouched and touched a small drop with his fingers, rubbing it between his skin.

"It's fresh," Balthier told the group, as they crept closer, "Still warm. Most likely a kill was made here not long ago."

Larsa expressed a worried gaze. Looking around him, he tried to overlook any signs or traces of passage through the area by his assumed helper.

"I hope it was not her," Larsa bothered, detecting nothing to state her being there. Vaan saw that he was vexed about the situation, and preceded towards the young Emperor, "These routes are treacherous."

"Hey, don't worry," He said, trying to reassure Larsa. Placing a hand to his back seemed to be of some comfort, "It could've come from anyone or anything."

With that in mind, Larsa acknowledged Vaan with a nod. Patting his back, Vaan joined Penelo, and the party continued on their journey through the rich greenness and cliffs that was the Tchita Uplands.



Soon the group reached the Cerobi Steppe. On the approach to the Feddik River, the party spot trouble ahead. They see someone trying to find off a pack of, what appeared to be, black serpents. But serpents with strange Mist-like bodies. Larsa's eyes widened in terror. He recognised the person in the middle. And it appeared they had been wounded.

"It's her!" Larsa exclaimed, observing her blood-stained right shoulder. It looked like a puncture, "That's the girl I met! It's Ellice!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Balthier beckoned, "A damsel in distress needs rescuing!"

Larsa and the others rushed to Ellice's aid, as she continued her battle with the several serpents. Swinging her staff and trying to puncture their bodies, she repeated her attacks as the party joined her. The serpents launched their attacks at the newcomers. Their aggression stalwart and relentless. Balthier pumped lead into their brains with his pirate guns. Vaan slashed at their slithering misty bodies with his sword. Larsa halted their mighty fanged jaws with his Swordbreaker and prodding his sword, the Joyeuse, into them. Fran attacked from the distance with her bow and arrow. Penelo swiftly avoided their advances with her dancing frame and countered with her dagger. Rokszah utilised his Shades of Black against the enemy, and soon they retreated. After seeing them off, Larsa advanced towards Ellice heatedly for a confrontation.

"What are you doing?" Larsa screamed, gesturing his words irately, "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"It was my choice to go alone!" Ellice retaliated, "I couldn't take the boys with me, they're vulnerable!"

"But so are you!" Larsa roared, becoming more agitated, "It's dangerous for a young lady like yourself to be out here on your own! And you're wounded! How thoughtless of you to be inconsiderate of your own well-being!"

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Ellice shouted back in anger, "I was raised my Garif Warriors, I know how to defend myself! I don't need the likes of you to dictate to me what I can and can't do!"

Having already heard enough, Vaan and Penelo decided to intervene. They separated the arguing pair. Vaan pulling Larsa away, and Penelo holding Ellice back before the situation became too heated.

"Hey guys, chill out!" Vaan begged, releasing Larsa in good faith. Larsa attempted to compose himself, "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Vaan's right," Penelo agreed, freeing Ellice of her grasp, "Please Larsa, let's hear her out!"

Larsa turned away for a moment and breathed a graceless sigh. He was not usually one to be so easily irritated. Yet it seemed that this entire thing sincerely troubled him.

"I'm sorry," Larsa apologised to the girl, turning to face her with a truthful expression and a hand to his heart, "Forgive me for my harshness. I only acted out of concern."

"It's OK. I'm sorry too," Ellice replied honestly, "But you have to understand. I'm not the kind of girl to take orders from anyone, even if they are of House Solidor."

"Something which you need to address, no doubt," Larsa returned sternly. His sovereign tone overcoming him somewhat, "Have you found anything in relation to Al-Cid?"

The young girl glanced into his eyes at first before she uttered another word, making the Emperor feel slightly uncomfortable in her presence. He feared he had possibly said too much to offend her.

"I'll tell you what I know," Ellice spoke with a nod, pacing about near the river, "I had a tip-off from one of the merchants in Archades about this Al-Cid. Said he saw a couple of Garif acting out of character around Rozarria just before his demise. It got me thinking, because I was raised by Garif in Jahara. They would never stir up trouble unnecessarily. That's why I had to go alone; I couldn't get my brothers involved in something like this. Domeno and Bronin begged me not to go, but it's bugging me."

"You're certainly right about one thing," Balthier agreed, tapping his finger from his forehead knowingly, "The Garif are not ones for any kind of ruckus."

"Impostors, perhaps?" Fran guessed. Ellice affirmed her with a diminutive glower.

"Well, there's only one way I could find that out," The girl stated spicily, "The merchant said last he saw them they were headed to Balfonheim."

Penelo hit upon a suggestion and relayed it to the Archadian Emperor. She approached him courteously.

"Larsa, couldn't we go with her to Balfonheim Port?" Penelo asked, provoking an uncomfortable reaction from him, "Maybe we can find something out from this too."

Larsa looked at Ellice. His anger and frustration burned. His thoughts were confused. He sought to resolve the death of a good friend, and he intended to do so. But not with her involved. He knew not why. Thoughts, nor feelings, could explain his reasons. He only knew one thing. He had to try and keep her safe.

"I would much rather she is not involved in this affair," He stated, folding his arms in displeasure. This, it seemed, only wound the young girl up. She glared at him.

"Well, like it or not, I'm already involved in this," She informed him outright, motioning her statement, "And I'm going with or without your help."

The young Emperor realised he had more of a challenge on his hands than he first thought. He displayed a thrown, yet discontented, appearance to the girl. She returned his displeasure with her own aggravated expression.

"Please Larsa," Penelo pleaded with her good friend, "I know you'd never go back on your word about anything. If not for her, then for me? Please say we can?"

It never mattered how hard he tried to hide himself from her kind voice. Larsa always gave into Penelo. Her persuasiveness always got the better of him. Calming his face, he sighed. Giving into her words once more.

"Very well," Larsa breathed. He progressed towards Ellice in a cool, calm and collected manner, though maintaining his austerity, "But once we find what we are looking for, I'm accompanying _you_ back to Archades. No quarrels, understood?"

"Alright then," Ellice replied evenly, keeping a cool head, "If that's what you want, then I'll abide by it. But just this once, OK?"

Larsa nodded in agreement, extending his right hand to her to shake on their decision. She took it willingly with her right. After shaking hands, Balthier advanced towards the pair.

"Then it's settled," Balthier announced, "We'll accompany you to the Port at Balfonheim. Oh, you should see to that wound of yours as well. A lady's care is very important."

"It'll be OK," Ellice assured him, signalling firmly for minimum fuss, "It's just a mild puncture. Trust me, I've had worse."



On the way to the Port at Balfonheim via the rich green grasses and foliages of the South Liavell Hills in the Cerobi Steppe, Larsa came to a decision to take the opportunity to talk to Ellice properly. Separating from the party, he proceeded to walk beside her in front of the group.

"I must apologise for my conduct," Larsa spoke, walking alongside her. She looked to the ground at first before meeting his eyes with her own, "It is very unfitting of me to speak to a lady in that manner."

"I wouldn't worry. It's not the first time it's happened," Ellice assured him, "Some people just don't get along with me because of who I am. They think I'm too outrageous for my own good."

"I believe stubborn is the word I would use," Larsa commented playfully, breaking a smile on the strict girl's face, "I consider this a trait from your upbringing."

"You can say that again," She acknowledged, "All day, every day, I'd train hard to be the best. I never knew what normal life was like. Until now, that is."

"You mentioned that you were raised by Garif Warriors?" Larsa asked her, as Vaan and Balthier began to fight over a water bottle in the background. Ellice nodded.

"Yeah," She replied, "My Father said that I was given away as a child, entrusted in the Garif's care. I was kept hidden from the world until Father thought I was strong enough to face it out on my own."

"And your brothers?" Larsa enquired, as Vaan and Balthier persisted in their contest for water. Penelo decided to try to halt the squabbling two, "Were they too entrusted to the Garif?"

"Oh, no. Domeno and Bronin are Low Chief Sugumu's sons," Ellice told him, "They only came to Jahara when I was about, oh, 11 years old I think. They were only small then. Domeno was a newborn, and Bronin was five years old. Their mother died in battle. My Mother died trying to fight a dangerous creature long ago. I've gotten used to being a sisterly and motherly figure."

"Such courage deserves commendation," Larsa remarked, as Penelo snatched the water bottle from Vaan's grasp and began to reprimand him, "They must look up to you as a role model."

"I like to think so," The girl nodded, "I think you could say that I adopted them as my brothers because Father was always busy with the Elders. So with Father's permission, when I turned sixteen, I left Jahara with the boys and we made home in Old Archades a little over a year ago."

"At such a young age?" Larsa raised the question in astonishment. Ellice acknowledged him.

"I was always told I was too mature for my age," She mentioned to him. He beamed at her in amazement. It seemed he was subtly impressed.

"I'm sincerely taken aback," Larsa spoke, with hand over heart, "Perhaps I have misjudged you."

"Believe me, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened either," Ellice smiled, shaking her head, "So, what about you then?"

"Oh, I'm the last in the line of Solidor," Larsa explained softly, "My two elder brothers were sentenced to treason and were slain."

"What?" Ellice gasped in astonishment, "But that's awful!"

"Furthermore," Larsa continued, "My father, Gramis, was ill. A sword took his life. It was believed to have been my third brother Vayne, whom my comrades helped me to overthrow in battle almost 6 years ago due to the corruption of the Senate."

Ellice quietened for a moment, looking away.

"I had no idea," Ellice whispered sadly. She looked at the Emperor once more with a genuine request for forgiveness, "Please, I must apologise-"

"Pray, fear not," Larsa pledged to her, smiling jovially, "I have the support of the New Senate, who succeeded me as Emperor a year later. They are my family now, along with the Judge Magisters."

The girl beamed a gentle smile in return, as Vaan became in receipt of a palm over the back of his head from Penelo. Balthier couldn't help but laugh until his stomach was ready to spill out. Rokszah grunted unfavourably. Fran, as ever, remained expressionless.



The group reached the Port at Balfonheim after a long journey. Still nursing the back of his head, Vaan sighed in relief. Balfonheim was still the small bustling portside town hosting the many sky pirates of Ivalice. With its small bazaars and stone maisonettes, Balfonheim remained the cosy home for many pirates. Balthier seemed glad to see the old place again.

"Ah, the old sea breeze!" Balthier breathed, taking in the sea air, "She still smells delightful!"

"Wonder if Rikken and the gang is still here?" Vaan uttered, prompting his curiosity. Penelo contemplated this also. It had been some time since they had seen the old sky-dog and his crew.

"Be reminded that we are here to seek information," Larsa prompted the party, "I suggest we separate and decide a meeting point."

"Vaan, Ellice and I will go together," Penelo offered, "We can navigate Balfonheim faster if we split up into two groups. You four start at the bazaars. We'll check out some of the residential areas."

"We can meet at Sea Breeze Lane," Balthier stated, "We'll relay any findings we have then."

"Got it," Vaan agreed. Penelo and Ellice proceeded to leave the party of four, with Vaan close behind them, waving back to Balthier. The prodigal son of Doctor Cid Bunansa signalling back to the young sky pirate, as he and his group headed in the opposite direction.

Vaan, Penelo and Ellice navigated their way around the busy town of Balfonheim to the Quayside. Vaan stopped. He saw a familiar face. One he had not seen in five years. He grinned, provoking Penelo's curiosity and Ellice's interest.

"Long time no see, sky pirate!" Vaan called to the recognisable figure, who turned to face him.

"Ah, young Vaan!" He called. It was Rikken. After all these years, he hardly changed. His dress was exactly the same as six years ago, "And Penelo! It's good to see you both!"

"You too," Vaan returned, approaching his long time friend with the girls in tow, "So, where's Ezra and Ras?"

"Off out to the skies," Rikken replied, "Had a bit of a ruckus with one another so we went our separate ways. And these days, these bones of mine feel old for sky pirating."

"You don't look any older. What did you do, drink the fountain of youth?" Vaan joked.

"Still cracking the wise jokes, eh lad?" Rikken laughed. Vaan noticed a small hand creep around the waist of the pirate. Rikken turned to see behind him.

"Ah, forgive my manners," He spoke, taking the hand gently. He led a small red-headed girl from behind him. Her hair tied in a simple ponytail with a black ribbon. Her large, hazel-green eyes portraying an essence of shyness. She was a freckled girl, wearing a simple white linen dress and sage green sleeveless coat. Both lengths barely just past the knees. Her legs bound with opaque black tights and black buckled ankle boots. She looked no older than that of Ellice's younger brother, Domeno, "This is me young daughter, Lenneth."

The small girl slinked behind her father bashfully, wearing a pretty little smile as she poked her head out from his back.

"Hello," Lenneth whispered. Ellice couldn't help but beam at the little girl.

"Hi Lenneth," Vaan replied gently, as Ellice approached the wary girl. She knelt down to the level of the little girl. Lenneth seemed more at ease with her, and slowly she came away from her father.

"I see the young lassie has experience with children," Rikken commented to Vaan, as Ellice extended a friendly hand to his daughter. Lenneth took her hand and held it for a moment.

"Looks like it," Vaan said, "Ellice has siblings of her own. Hey Rikken? The reason we're here is that we're trying to get some info on Al-Cid's death."

Ellice picked up Lenneth in her arms, who held to her comfortably as she was elevated from the ground. Rikken saw the smile on her face.

"Hey Lenneth," Ellice softly said, supporting the little girl in her arms, "Why don't I take you to see some treasures at the bazaars while your Father talks with Vaan? Would you like that?"

"Okay," Lenneth nodded. Ellice led Rikken's daughter away, leaving Vaan and Penelo to talk freely about their situation.

"I've heard this," Rikken told Vaan and Penelo, "With Rozarria in turmoil, it'll surely lead to disaster. I hear that there be rebels at work. The Garif, too, it has been said they're involved."

"Did you see any Garif come through here?" Penelo enquired. Rikken shook his head negatively.

"I'm afraid not," Rikken responded, "But there's some useful information I can give to ye. A 'tip-off' from an old acquaintance of our friend Balthier."

"Jules, right?" Vaan guessed, "I might've known. How much did he swing you for?"

"A fair price, surprisingly," Rikken commented, leaving Vaan slightly flabbergasted. Rikken proceeded to lower his voice, "Listen very carefully. A rebel faction has allied with another to dethrone Rozarria of any potential ruler. Who they are is not yet known. What I do know is that they'll not stop there. In time, they'll have a new conquest. With the Garif on their side, they'll be unstoppable."

"Rebels?" Penelo queried, "But Ivalice has established peace! Why would anyone want to cause trouble now?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer, lass," Rikken replied to her, "But I'd advise caution to ye. Should these rebels stir further disarray, it would surely mean disillusion for us all."

Rikken halted his words to the pair as Ellice returned with Lenneth. The little girl seemed tired. She rubbed her baby eyes in Ellice's grasp.

"My precious jewel," Rikken said to his daughter, "I believe your bed calls ye now."

"Can I have my doochie?" Lenneth asked her father. He nodded with a smile.

"Of course," He whispered, as Vaan and Penelo's wayfarer guest handed his daughter to him, "Where did our young lassie take me treasure?"

"Elly showed me some purdies," Lenneth smiled. The little girl began to yawn.

"Yeah, we had a good time," Ellice spoke, "I think she has a shopping list for you."

Rikken laughed, hugging his daughter in his arms. Vaan and Penelo had noticed the gentleness of their guest. Perhaps it was inevitable that she had a tender side to her tough character after all.

"I must leave you now," Rikken announced to the group, "My little one needs rest."

"We understand," Penelo nodded, "We need to get going anyway. It was really nice to meet your daughter, though."

"Yeah," Vaan agreed, "It was nice to meet you, Lenneth. You'll be good for your Dad, right?"

Lenneth nodded in her tiredness, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Keep well, friends," Rikken said, taking his daughter with him into the small town once more. Vaan signalled his farewell to the sky pirate and his small treasure.

"We should get going," Vaan told the girls, "Let's meet up with the others at Sea Breeze Lane. They're probably waiting for us."

"Right," Penelo nodded, and she began to move, "Let's hurry."

Going through the Gallerina Marketplace, Vaan and the girls met the second group at Sea Breeze Lane, who were awaiting their return. Vaan approached Larsa. Larsa became nervous. It was clear he had bought news.

"You have information?" Larsa enquired with an anxious expression. Vaan nodded.

"According to Rikken, a group of rebels are responsible for Al-Cid's death," Vaan informed the Emperor, sparking a traumatized reaction from the young Lord, "He says they may not stop at Rozarria, and that he believes the Garif are definitely involved."

Vaan's words seemed to unnerve Ellice. Her face scowled. And Larsa noticed.

"How is the old sky dog?" Balthier asked Vaan, as Ellice began to pace about in dissatisfaction.

"He's OK," Penelo responded, "Though can't say about Ezra and Ras. But we had the pleasure of meeting his daughter. She seemed real taken with Ellice."

"Oh?" Balthier breathed curiously, "Well, if she's anything like that handsome fellow, she must be a real sweetheart."

Ellice's pacing became aggressive. Fran decided to confront their guest. Taking her firmly by her right arm, Fran sought to calm the girl down.

"It is apparent the news troubles you," Fran spoke, alerting the attentions of the party. Ellice looked at Fran with disturbed eyes, "You know the Garif. Are they as treacherous as is claimed?"

"No!" Ellice replied with a raised voice, shaking Fran from her, "No, they're not! The Garif are a peaceful culture! They would never shed blood!"

"Calm down," Penelo urged, "It's OK. We believe you."

"But why then have they been mentioned?" Balthier queried. Ellice could not answer, "True, that they're not befitting of violence toward others, but they are Warriors. Pawns on a chessboard, per say."

"Their hearts may be fragile," Ellice reasoned in a soothed gesture, "But they are not easily manipulated. Speak with my Father if you don't believe me. The Garif are not killers."

After absorbing the words of the conversations, Larsa thought of a plan of action for the group. He also felt compelled to reassure their newest traveller, and sought to do this first.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this," Larsa told Ellice gently, "But I would ask for an audience with your father, if only to rule out the Garif's acclaimed involvement."

Ellice's face soured again for a moment. But she knew in her own heart, the young Emperor had a valid point. Her expression relaxed after taking a breath. She nodded in acknowledgement to his request.

"Alright," She sighed, throwing her hands up in a surrendered fashion, "If that's what it takes for you to believe the Garif are innocent, then you'll have your audience."

Larsa nodded, though he knew inside of him that he may have deeply offended her. It wasn't something he planned to do. He did not know her very well, yet in an odd sort of way, he could not help but feel connected to her. The last thing he wanted to do was to displease her. But he had to investigate Al-Cid's death fully.

"Let us return to Archades," Larsa announced to the party, "We will make plans there. Rokszah, how are we for supplies?"

"We have plenty to last the journey, My Lord," Rokszah replied. Larsa acknowledged the Judge, and then signalled to the group to head off.

"Wait!" A voice called. The party halted to see Rikken and his daughter Lenneth approaching them from the Marketplace.

."I knew you couldn't resist saying farewell to the Leading Man," Balthier joked, jolting a laugh from the man's stomach. Lenneth left her father's side to advance towards Ellice.

"I see some things haven't changed after all," Rikken teased back, "Lenneth wants to give your guest a gift before you leave."

Ellice crouched down to meet Lenneth, who took her left hand. Bringing her fisted hand to hers, she dropped a silver ring into her palm. A ring bearing three stones aligned together centrally. It was an unusual style. The stones were clear, but they bared a mysterious blue tint as the light caught them.

"For you 'cos you're purdy," Lenneth told Ellice shyly. Larsa's guest beamed at Rikken's daughter in a bouncy manner.

"If I'm pretty, then that must make you beautiful," Ellice spoke, prompting a giggle from the little girl as she pinched her cheek playfully. Larsa and Penelo couldn't help but admire her with smiles.

"I'll keep this with me always, and remember you when I look at it," Ellice told the little redhead, "You be a good girl now, OK?"

Lenneth nodded, and returned to her father to be carried. Ellice stood once more, sliding her gift onto the middle finger of her left hand.

"Be well, mates!" Rikken called out to the party, leaving with his daughter in his arms again. Vaan and Balthier waved farewell to their old time friend. The party then decided to leave Balfonheim.



En-route from the Port at the Journey's Rest, Balthier decides to give Larsa some advice after the group stop for a breather.

"I would caution the young Emperor about our situation," He began, "If this conspiracy proves to be true, it could mean trouble for Ivalice."

"Yes," Larsa agreed, "We must prepare. Perhaps I should seek counsel for our strategy."

"Agreed," Balthier said, "But I must also warn you. Don't get yourself too involved with our young guest. You've only just met, and she seems awfully mindful about the Garif."

"Are you suggesting she conspires against us-?"

"I suggest nothing," Balthier interrupted, "Just be cautious. You can never be too careful about the people you consider to be your allies. You should know from experience."

"You're right," Larsa agreed.

Penelo walked beside Ellice as the party travelled onwards. She felt compelled to acquaint herself with their newest addition to the group also.

"So you lived in Jahara?" Penelo asked, with Ellice nodding in response, "Must be funny to live with a band of Warriors."

"It wasn't that bad," Ellice informed her, "They taught me well, both in combat and in alchemy."

"Really? You're an Alchemist?" Penelo spoke in amazement. Ellice acknowledge with a nod once more and a slight smile.

"Yeah. Even though we're proficient with the use of Magicite, I was taught to make some unusual cures and ailments," Ellice explained, intriguing Penelo's interest, "I made Chrono's Tear from scratch once, because we ran out of supplies. Another time, I had to make something called Frostburn – that needs a Red Fang and an Ice Crystal. And wow! Does that wipe them out!"

A curious Penelo smiled, aghast with this new information. She felt the need to ask this girl a favour. One that could benefit her skills.

"Could you teach me sometime?" She asked sweetly. Ellice looked at her acquaintance for a moment, and then smiled.

"Sure I will! I'll show you some basic combinations to get you started." Ellice assured her, as they continued onward. Vaan trailed alongside the stern-looking Judge Magister Rokszah, and endeavoured to strike up a conversation with the man.

"Do you think this conspiracy thing will affect Larsa?" Vaan asked the Judge. Rokszah glared at him before relaying his response, making Vaan slightly uncomfortable.

"Truly, I hope not," Came Rokszah's reply, "But as it stands, it may be the case where our Emperor will have to act."

"And that means Archadia will need his protection, and the aid of Dalmasca." Vaan commented. Rokszah turned from the young man, observing the road ahead. His hands firmly linked behind him.

"Yes," Rokszah agreed, staring at Vaan from the corner of his eye, "Tell me, what part do you play in the young Emperor's masquerade?"

"Who me?" Vaan spoke with a puzzled tone and wide eyes, "Like I need to be involved to influence him to do anything. Last I saw him he was quite a hot-head."

"I pray you will revise your words before setting yourself example to him then?" The Judge said in a gingerly fashion, catching Vaan off guard. He left Vaan's side to walk ahead, as the young blonde, scratched his nose in a dumbfounded way.



The party came to the Sochen Cave Palace after journeying through the Tchita Uplands. Ellice gripped her shoulder upon reaching the Hall of Lambent Darkness. She felt the presence of a dull ache, which seemed to bother her. Vaan saw from his side that she was in some discomfort.

"Hey, you okay?" Vaan asked her. She nodded positively.

"It's no big deal," She replied, "It'll be fine."

"Take this," Rokszah said, offering Ellice a gauze and handkerchief from the breast of his suit of armour, "This will patch it up for the moment until we reach Archades."

"Thanks," The girl spoke gingerly, accepting his aid.

Getting to the Palace was one thing. Navigating around it unscathed was another. As the party dared to go through its many winding passages, monsters in the Hall of The Wroth God attacked the group. A brutal onslaught ensued, with waves of Wendigos and Hell Wyrms engaging battle with the group. Balthier, as ever, seeing them off with a swift bullet to each cranium of the much stronger Wendigos, with Fran ensuring that they stayed down by pinning them to the ground with some arrows. Penelo confused the Wyrms with a mystical dance in order for Larsa, Vaan and Rokszah to cut them down. Ellice saw to the curative needs of each party member. After a fierce encounter, the party relaxed and decided to move on. Archades was not far now.

"That was easy!" Vaan boasted, causing Penelo to roll her eyes disgruntledly. Ellice glared at him with a raised eyebrow, as the other members trailed behind them.

"Hey, don't get so big-headed, hero!" Penelo spoke sarcastically, prompting her boyfriend to wear that cheerful, yet mischievous Cheshire grin on his smug face.

"Is he always like this after beating the competition?" Ellice enquired, stretching her arms along the way. Vaan turned his head, and then slowed his pace to walk with the two girls.

"Hey, competition is what I like best," He said in a brave tone of voice. Balthier slapped his hand against his face. His face suggesting that Vaan was about to become the biggest bragger in the history of Ivalice, "See, when it comes to hunting marks, you gotta know the weak points of your enemy. Then you can take them down with a swift blade and take home the prize…."

As the young man droned on, Penelo and Ellice tried hard to contain their laughter. Balthier shook his head in disappointment. Fran sighed in uneasiness, as the Judge Rokszah merely grunted. Larsa could not help but aim to conceal his laughter too.

"I get the bad impression that Vaan is trying to woo the ladies," Balthier commented. Larsa snickered at the displeased sky pirate's remark.

"It would seem so," He agreed, "Only I consider his efforts to me more of a cabaret than an attempt to get to know our guest."

Larsa's eyes moved from Balthier to their guest. Observing her every movement. Listening to every word and sound she uttered. He never knew why she intrigued him so. She was his complete opposite. Carefree and wild, sarcastic and somewhat argumentative. Yet despite this, he found her fascinating. He became a slave to his thoughts yet again.

_What a character_, he thought, _To think that such a lovely-looking girl could be so cruel sometimes. I wonder, does she possess a heart in that frail-looking vessel? Or are her gestures merely to conceal things she desires not to share with others? Perhaps, if I can earn her trust, I will discover this in time, after I clarify the matter of my dear friend. Al-Cid's assassination must come first. My duties must come first above all else. I will endeavour to seek out the truth once and for all._


End file.
